It All went Wrong
by tanith2
Summary: The past catches up with Frank (this is my first UC story)


Disclaimers – I own no-one especially Frank Donovan.  
Rating – pg13  
Summery – The past catches up with Frank  
Feedback – please, this is my first UC undercover story  
  
It All Went Wrong  
  
His colleagues had no idea where Frank had gone. All they had received was a message that he was taking time away from the department.  
  
"Do you think it has anything to do with that kid?" asked Jake  
  
"You can bet on it. If nothing else Frank cares about kids, losing one like that, in that situation" replied Alex  
  
"Yeah but it wasn't his fault, he must know that. No-one could have foreseen that the boy would catch the wire on a branch. It was a million to one chance."  
  
Alex put out her cigarette and looked at the picture on the board of the little boy who Frank was trying to get back from kidnappers. They had strapped a bomb to his waist. Frank was caught in traffic and didn't get to the rendezvous point on time. The boy was being taken back to the hideout but tripped on a rock, pulled the wire from the bomb. He was blown out of existence just as Frank pulled up. He took one of the kidnappers with him.  
Frank looked and then got back into his car and drove off at breakneck speed, leaving Jake, Alex and the others to clean up. That was the last they heard from him till the message on the answering machine, which somehow had got missed in all the confusion. Despite all their attempts no-one knew where he was. Even the parents of the boy, hadn't blamed Frank, it was a bizarre accident but obviously Frank thought he was to blame because he didn't get there on time.  
Frank had arrived just in time to see the boy get blown up. He couldn't believe it; he suddenly felt sick and had to get away from there. He drove out of Chicago towards the lakes. He didn't take any notice of the hoots from the cars as he drove, his speed reaching 140 miles an hour.   
At that moment, he couldn't care less if he died, he had failed, again. He didn't like to fail, he did it once and he never forgot. Turning off the freeway, he headed for God knows where. A storm had started but it didn't slow him down and about 20 miles along the country road, he hit a hole, lost control and plunged down a hill. Over and over till it came to rest in the gully. He was thrown clear and lay about 30ft away from the car, which was just as well because the car exploded in a huge fireball.  
  
Kat lived on her own with her dog in a little house about 60 miles from the nearest town. She liked it there, her husband had died during the Gulf war and she liked being on her own. She had the TV and a car and only went to town when she needed food. Her husband had left her with a nice pension and she wasn't short of money.  
It was a bright day in the morning but thick thunder clouds came up about 2pm and a terrific storm started. She watched it from the window. They usually lasted all night here. As she watched she suddenly saw an explosion which she guessed was about a mile from her home.  
  
"God Jip, what was that. There are no buildings out there to cause it, must be an accident"  
  
She had been used to them over the years, in a storm, driving became difficult and many came off the road but she had never seen one blow up before. Getting her coat, she ran out of the door and got into her car. Whatever it was, they could need help if they weren't dead. Her dog sat beside her as she drove over the track across the fields which led close to the road.  
Getting out of the car, she told the dog to stay and made her way to the car. The road was about 150ft above the fields and it had obviously come down from there. She could see no-one in the car and then she spotted a man, laying about 30ft away from it. He was soaked with the rain and looked dead.  
She ran over and turned him over, he was still alive but in a bad way. She had no idea what injuries he could have but she needed to get him back to the house. She recognised the face in the lightening flashes but couldn't place it at the moment.  
Opening the door of the car, she dragged him over and got him inside and then drove back to the house. It took ages because the rain, so heavy now, was making the fields waterlogged and she had to be careful not to get stuck.  
Arriving back at the house, she opened the front door and then dragged the man inside. She had checked him for broken bones before getting him in the car but he didn't seem to have any, luckily. Mainly he had a deep gash on his forehead and cuts from either the widescreen or from being thrown out of the car. Also there were superficial burns to his hands.  
She had to lean on the doorpost to the bedroom and get her breath back, he was not a small man and her hallway wasn't that big. Taking his clothes off, she managed to get him onto the bed. Then hurrying into the bathroom and collected all the things she needed, and then proceeded to clean and dress his injuries. The one on his head was the worst and she guessed that he had concussion; he hadn't come round once since she found him.  
As she cleaned the blood off his face, she suddenly realised who it was that she had found. Frank Donovan, the hostage negotiator, he'd been on TV recently on a couple of cases he had solved. What the hell was he doing out here, miles from anywhere and he must have been driving fast from the state of the car and that was before it exploded.  
When she had finished, she covered him up and making sure he was okay, at least the best she could, she went into the kitchen to make some soup. Her grandmother swore that soup was the best thing for someone who was ill and it worked wonders.  
The storm had stopped but the rain still hammered down, it would be like that for the next week at least, always was here.  
  
"Looks like a wet week Jip, good job I went to town yesterday" she said to the dog sitting beside her.  
  
Later that evening after she had sat with Frank for a while, hoping he would come round, she went and turned on the TV for the news. It was a habit that she couldn't get out of. As she watched there was an item about Frank. She listened as they spoke of the little boy who had died and that Frank had disappeared.  
Now she understood, a little anyway of why he was out this far.  
A couple of hours later, she went back to the bedroom, and pulled a chair nearer the bed. She was getting worried about him not coming round yet. Checking his injuries, she found the one on his head was still bleeding. Changing the dressing and making sure he was comfortable, she sat in the chair to watch him.  
The storm had started again and lightening flashed through the window, the power had gone off again and apart from that, the only light in the room was from a candle on the dresser.  
  
"So have you heard anything yet?" asked Monica  
  
"No nothing, I don't know where he is" replied Jake.  
  
"Well I've found out a bit" said a voice behind them.  
  
Turning round they saw Alex come in with a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"I've been trying to find out about Frank that would give us a clue as to where to start looking"  
  
"And" said Jake.  
  
"And, his files as classified Top Secret, no-one but the President of the United States can see them"  
  
"Bloody hell" replied Monica "Who the hell IS Frank Donavon?"  
  
"All I can find out through some persuading of a certain person is that in 2000, he lost a hostage, she was killed before he could get to her. It was his wife. A week later, he disappeared. Then 2 months after that, he was found in a clinic in New York. He had had a nervous breakdown and tried to kill himself. That was 9 months ago. And that is all I can find out, even his High school records are classified" said Alex.  
  
"God, now he's lost the boy, do you think that could push him over the edge again?" asked Monica.  
  
"I don't know but we have to find him. Believe it or not I like Frank, his record before and since that incident had been 98% success. This was a tragic accident. We can't afford to lose another good boss" said Alex lighting a cigarette.  
  
Kat was woken to shouts and it took her a few seconds to realise that it was Frank, having a nightmare. She went over and tried to calm him down and wake him up.  
  
"Frank, Frank, it's alright, you're safe, Frank"  
  
Slowly he calmed and as she pulled the covers over him, he opened his eyes.  
  
"Whe….where am I?"  
  
"You're safe, you are at my house. You crashed your car; you've been out ever since. Here drink some of this"  
  
She lifted his head so he could sip some water and then laid him back down again.  
  
"My head…..it's killing me" he whispered.  
  
"You have a bad gash and lump there. Just rest, go back to sleep, you can talk tomorrow"  
  
He had no choice as darkness pulled him down. At least he was only asleep now she thought. But he was still in a bad way, the more rest he got the quicker he would get better.  
In fact he slept off and on for about 2 days, in between eating what Kat gave him and slowly felt a bit better, at least as far as the injuries were concerned. It was his mental state that Kat was worried about. They had talked, briefly but only about the accident and what was wrong with him. As soon as she mentioned what had happened in Chicago, he clammed up.  
Why hadn't he died in the crash, that's what he wanted to know? Why was this woman helping him, maybe she was something to do with the department, that's how she knew his name and about the boy.  
He had to get out of there, get away, where no-one could find him. Early the next morning he thought, while she is still asleep. He could make it to the road and get a lift, even better she might have a car. Yes, that was what he would do.  
At about 6am, he listened and could hear no movement in the house, so getting out of bed, he went over to get his clothes that she had washed and dried. He had to hang onto the dresser because the headache thumped in his head. It took him about 15 minutes to put on a shirt, trousers and jacket. Going to the door, he opened it and looked up the hall. He didn't see Kat come in the back door and round the corner of the hallway.  
  
"And where do you think you are going?" she asked making him jump.  
  
"I've got to get out of here. You are something to do with the department, how else would you know who I was and about the kid. I don't want to be found, I have to leave" he said slowly holding his head.  
  
Kat knew it was no good arguing with him at the moment, she would wait her time. Standing there with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Okay, be stubborn, have it your own way Frank, there's the door, you won't get 20yds"  
  
He turned and gave her the 'don't bet on it' looks and walked slowly up the hall, fighting the pain and dizziness with every breath. She was right, not only didn't he get 20yds; he didn't even get 20ft. As he neared the front door, he suddenly held his head, as excruciating pain hit him and fell against the wall, sliding down it to the floor, he felt sick. Kat went over to him and put an arm round his shoulder, shaking her head.  
  
"Come on, let's get you in here" she said softly going to help him up.  
  
"Wait…..feel….sick" he gasped.  
  
"Okay, just sit there for a minute"  
  
She held him for a few minutes and then he nodded so she helped him up and took him into the living room and sat him on the sofa. Taking his shoes off, she laid him down and threw a fur cover over him. Going into the kitchen she brought in some pain killers and a wet cloth. Helping him to take the painkillers, he laid his back and she laid the cold cloth on his forehead.  
  
"Feeling better?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry…thought I could make it"  
  
"Look Frank, I am nothing to do with your department, I know who you are because the day of the crash, they had you on the news. That's how I knew about the boy and they said that you had disappeared. They still don't know where you are, I haven't told them. That is up to you. All I am doing is getting you better and I can't do that if you keep trying to walk around"  
  
Holding his hand as she spoke, she started to have that feeling she had got on the first night she looked after him. He was a very attractive man, tall, short hair greying slightly at the sides and a voice that the angels would kill for. It got stronger as he squeezed her hand and thanked her.  
Over the next few days, he felt a bit better and spent a lot of time sitting on the veranda, even though it was still pouring with rain. Jip, her dog sat or lay beside him all the time. What worried her was the fact he wasn't really eating anything and seemed to be withdrawing into himself. Their talks, albeit trivial stuff got less and he just stared out at the fields and rain. The only thing he did was drink, either coffee or tea but that was it.  
  
"Please Frank, you need to eat something, get your strength back, especially if you want to leave here" she said.  
  
She took his hand and tried to persuade him to eat some of the soup she had made. He swept it across the veranda and pulled his hand from hers.  
  
"Just leave it, I don't want anything, alright" he replied angrily.  
  
"Okay Frank" she said quietly not wanting to anger him too much "there's more if you want it later"  
  
Kat went back into the house, wishing there was something she could do, he was depressed and fighting an inner battle, maybe over the boy, she didn't know but he needed to come to terms with whatever it was if he was going to fully recover.  
She discovered that she was slowly falling for this man, whoever he really was. Maybe it was physical, or just because she hadn't been with anyone for a long time. Or maybe it was a combination of these things and the fact that she didn't think he had anybody that cared enough about him. She would leave him for a while but she was tired and sitting in the chair she fell asleep. When she woke and looked at the clock, she realised that she had been asleep for about 6 hours. Getting up, she went into the kitchen and made some coffee and then went to find Frank.  
He was still sitting on the veranda, the rain still hammering down, been like it for 10 days now, no-one knew when it would stop. Kat came out to see how he was; he continued to stare out to the horizon. She knelt beside him.  
  
"Frank, you have been out here for hours, please come back inside, you are still not well"  
  
"Why worry about me, I seem to destroy everything I touch lately. Maybe I would be better off if I didn't get well" he replied.  
  
"Damn you Frank, if you think I have spent 2 weeks nursing you since the accident only for you to want to die, just because you hate to lose, then you have another think coming. Everyone loses sometimes" she said angrily.  
  
Getting up she stood by the steps that led to the veranda, tears welling up in her eyes. In this last two weeks she had found herself falling for this man, this Frank Donavan, as much as she hadn't wanted to. She felt him stand behind her. He leant on the rail so he could see her face.  
  
"Don't get involved Kat, you'll only get hurt" he said seeing the tears just waiting to fall.  
  
"I am involved. The only reason you don't want to get involved is because you are scared, scared of letting go. I don't think you have ever loved anyone"  
  
He walked out into the rain, getting soaked as he stood there, the rain hiding the tears that were falling now.  
  
"Oh I know how to love Kat, that is the problem" he said turning round, but she had gone inside.   
  
"I know how to love" he said in a whisper as he licked the rain off his lips. "More than you will ever know"  
  
He fell to his knees in the mud, his arms wrapping themselves around himself as the tears flowed freely.  
Hurrying into the kitchen, she picked up her coffee. He was one bastard when he wanted to be. After a few minutes when there was still no sign of him coming in, she wiped the tears from her face, that she hadn't really noticed running down her cheeks and looked out of the door that was still open.  
  
"Oh my God" she gasped.  
  
He was still kneeling in a puddle of mud, soaked to the skin, rain running down his hair and face, he clothes dripping with rain. She ran over to him as she saw him shaking which she assumed was because he was soaked and cold.  
As she reached him and knelt beside him, she found that although some of it was from the cold, he was sobbing, tears mingling with the rain. In that split second, she realised that she WAS in love with this man. Pulling him too her, she wrapped her arms round him and held him tight, his arms going round her waist as though clinging onto life itself.  
  
"Please Frank, you have to get up, you can't stay out here. We'll sort this out, I promise" she whispered kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Getting up herself without letting go of Frank, she managed to get him on his feet. He sagged against her and it took all her strength not to lose her balance in the mud and bring them both to the ground. As they got into the house, she got them into the bathroom. They were both soaked and the only way she knew of getting them both warm was to turn the shower on and both of them get in.  
After she had got Franks tracksuit off, it was one of her husbands that she had forgotten about, she sat him down on the side of the bath and took her things off, leaving on her bra and pants.  
Then she switched on the shower and helping Frank, got in and under the hot water. She hadn't realised just how cold she was till the water hit her. It didn't take long and grabbing a bath sheet, she wrapped it round him and then put one round her. Turning off the shower she led him into the bedroom and got him into bed.   
He hadn't said a word from the time she found him in the rain, he wasn't crying now but as he lay on the bed, he curled himself up and just laid there, staring at the wall. He hadn't even noticed that both of them were almost naked in the shower. She covered him up and went to leave.  
  
"Kat, please don't leave me" he said turning to her with sadness in the brown eyes.  
  
"I won't leave you Frank, ever" she said as she climbed onto the bed next to him and pulled him into her arms.   
  
He laid his head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms round him and suddenly she knew he was crying again. Kissing the top of his head, she whispered soothing things to him as you might a child in a storm. Jip jumped on the bed and curled up at their feet.  
  
"Won't you tell me about it Frank, it might help" she said softly.  
  
He sniffed and shifted round so that he was lying on his back with her arms round his chest holding him. Maybe, just maybe it was time to tell someone, he couldn't go on like this and there was something about this woman. Taking a deep breath,  
  
"Only three people in the world know what I am about to tell you, so bear with me, it could a while" he said using a tissue that she handed him.  
  
"We have all the time in the world babe" she replied.  
  
"About 3 years ago, I got married, I wasn't with UC then. I was a negotiator but with the FBI. We were happy and 14 months ago, I found out that she was going to have a baby, a little boy, she wanted to know"  
  
He paused to get more comfortable and Jip moved in between them and he placed a hand on her coat, absentmindedly stroking him. Kat's stomach turned over for a minute, married, she should have known but she listened as he continued.  
  
"We had been having trouble with a certain man called Krivas; he had been sent down a few years before and was out on parole. He had already taken pot shots at me and then threatened my wife. I felt it best not to tell her, for the babies sake. Then one night, in the office, I received a phone call, he had kidnapped her. He was threatening to kill her unless I delivered 3 million in used notes and a helicopter to get him out of the country"  
  
It was obviously getting very upsetting talking about it because he suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms round his knees. Kat rested a hand on his back to let him know she was still there. Ruffling Jips fur, he carried on.  
  
"The worst thing was, I didn't tell the FBI either. Rule number one, if your family get kidnapped you are off the case and someone else deals with it. I thought I could deal with it myself as I was the one who put him away and knew him. The President of the Bank in Chicago owed me a favour and I called it in. He got me the 3 million and I arranged to meet Krivas. I was speeding through the city and got stopped by the local police. After they had checked on who I was and believed that I was on a case, I was 15 minutes late with the rendezvous. When I got to the house, he was waiting for me outside, in the alley beside the house. I was so interested in getting to my wife that I didn't remember the other golden rule. Anywhere is a possibility of concealing an ambush. He was hiding in the alley and as I walked past, he hit me over the head, grabbed the money and left, using my car"  
  
He was getting agitated and put both hands round the back of his neck and rubbing it, took them away and took a deep breath as he continued. With one arm round his shoulder, she took his hand in her and he gripped it tight.  
  
"When I came round, I went into the house and found my wife on the floor of the hall. She had gunshot wounds to her head and chest, there was blood everywhere. I couldn't move, that was how the police found me 10 minutes later. They called the FBI who managed to get out of me what had happened, I sort of went into automatic pilot and then they tried to move her. I flipped, flew at the police officers and had to be taken into one of the other rooms to calm down. Then I left, just drove, ended up in New York, booked into a seedy little hotel and bought a bottle of whiskey and finding a drug dealer, who I knew, got some stuff. I went back to the hotel room and took a big dose of the stuff he gave me and then drank all the whiskey"  
  
Tears were running down his face again and she moved closer to him.  
  
"Go on Frank, I'm still here babe"  
  
"I'd never taken drugs before or since but I got a feeling of calm, floating, I could have down anything I wanted. Finishing the whiskey, I went out of the hotel and down an alley to the beer joint on the corner. Suddenly I felt ill, I was sick and the world just spun. I felt like I was dying and that is exactly what was happening. I found out later that the stuff I had been sold was uncut, pure heroin, I had taken enough that if cut would have supplied 20 people. The next thing I remember was waking up in hospital 3 weeks later. I had been in a coma for all that time. The police had found me in the alley and taken me to hospital and there they discovered who I was. After another week in hospital, they moved me to a clinic in New York where I spent 2 months. I convinced them that I was well, got a clean bill of health and the FBI got me a job in UC in Chicago.  
The only people that know what I did and why, was the doctor at the clinic, the head of the FBI and the President of the United States"  
  
"Why the President, what had he got to do with all this?" asked Kat.  
  
"My wife was his daughter. He wanted her murder kept as quiet as possible; the press were told she had been killed in a car accident. I was doing pretty well, I came to terms with her death, more or less, at least I thought I had till 3 weeks ago and I hadn't even thought about the baby till that boy got blown up. She died because of my incompetence and the fact that I was late. I was late getting there for the boy too, if I had been on time, he would never have tripped and pulled that wire out, blowing him up"  
  
Telling her all this had taken about an hour and he was exhausted. She moved away from him and persuaded him to lay down. She kissed him on the cheek and went to get him a drink.  
  
"I'll be back, don't worry. Jip stay with him boy"  
  
She had also wanted an excuse to get out of there, as soon as she got into the kitchen she burst into tears. She understood everything now and decided that there was no way he was going to be on his own again, if he would let her near him.  
Wiping her eyes and taking the coffee with her, she went back into the bedroom. She had to smile, Frank was laying on his side, asleep with his arm round Jip who had snuggled up against his chest. For the first time since the accident, he looked content, if that was the word, a relaxed look was on his face a he slept. Turning out the light, she went round and got in the other side of the bed, drank her coffee as she watched him and Jip sleep. Then she snuggled down as well, taking Franks other hand in hers and fell asleep.  
Kat had been busy doing some washing when a voice made her jump.  
  
"Hi, I just wanted to say thanks for listening last night"  
  
"Frank, no problem, I'm glad you felt able to tell me. I am sorry about what happened"  
  
Frank sat down; he was still not fully recovered but a lot better, especially since yesterday.  
  
"So what do you do now?" asked Kat.  
  
"I don't know, you made me see what a bastard I can be. I've taken you for granted, you only helped and I threw it back in your face"  
  
"No, you didn't…..okay yes you did but I knew there was something underneath causing all this and it wasn't just the little boy"  
  
He asked if he could have something to eat, he was starving. Smiling Kat rushed to get him something and then sat down while he ate.  
  
"You know his parents were on TV and they said they didn't blame you for what happened to their son"  
  
"Really, I can't believe that, he would still be alive if it wasn't for me" replied Frank.  
  
Kat put her hand on his but this time; he pulled away and carried on eating.  
  
"What's wrong, last night you wanted me to hold you, now you won't let me even touch your hand"  
  
"I told you what happened to my wife"  
  
"Yes and the point is?" she asked.  
  
"The point is, anyone who gets involved with me could and would end up the same way. I can't go through that again"  
  
She got up to make more coffee and feed Jip who was wanting to be fed. She knew she wanted and loved this man even though it had only been a couple of weeks. How was she going to get through to him and break that wall that he had built around him.  
  
"That's stupid, you are telling me that you would rather spend the rest of your life alone just in case someone gets hurt or killed. They could also get hit by a car but that doesn't stop anyone from walking on the street" she said angrily.  
  
"No but with what I do, makes them a high risk. I won't put anyone in that position that I care about. So yes, I would rather live alone"  
  
She turned to face him as she put washing in the basket ready to hang out. The rain had actually stopped for a while.  
  
"What about someone caring about you, you just going to push them away to stop Frank Donovan getting hurt"  
  
"The way I am with people, I have learnt how to put them off even wanting to get near me. No-one will be in that position, one night stands are fine by me. They have the desired effect and we both walk away the next day, no ties and no regrets. Anyway I haven't let anyone close enough since my wife to let them get into that position"  
  
"You're wrong Frank, very wrong" she said.  
  
Leaving him, she went to hang out the washing, blinded by the tears that were falling and cursing herself for being so stupid. He was indeed a selfish, unfeeling, uncaring bastard.  
Frank sat there, going over what Kat had said, she was right, he would end up very lonely but he couldn't take another risk with peoples lives. He had already been responsible for his wifes death and now a little boy. He knew he would have to leave, he couldn't stay and let her get involved with him. She would soon forget him.  
Walking into the bedroom, he got dressed and while she was still outside, he left by the other door. If he walked across the fields and by the trees, he would get to the road and then using his identity, would get a lift back to Chicago.  
By the time late afternoon had arrived, Kat had looked everywhere for him but he had definitely gone. All that was left was a note that just said 'thanks for everything'  
  
"You bastard Frank Donavan, you really are scared of loving anything. Oh Jip, I miss him already" said Kat to herself as she hugged her dog.  
  
The storm had swung round over the past couple of days and was back. Lightening flashed and was followed quickly by the thunder. It seemed worse than last time. She watched from the window and wondered if he would ever think of her.  
Frank hadn't left straight away; he walked up the hill behind the house and had sat there for quite a while, thinking about his life, Kat and the people who had died because of him. It wasn't until it started to get dark, that he decided he had better get to the road and back to Chicago.  
There was a storm coming up again and he didn't really want to get caught out in it again. He headed for the trees that led to the road and lined the whole area. By the time he got half a mile, he was soaked even though he was keeping close to the trees.  
Suddenly an extremely bright flash of lightening and clap of thunder burst all around him and he was thrown to the ground as one of the trees was hit. A large branch broke off in the force and had hit him across the back, knocking him to the ground, his head hitting it hard. As it happened about 6 trees caught light.  
Rolling over, Frank looked up at the trees and realised that he had better move, if one of them came down, he was dead. He wasn't badly hurt, just a sore back and a reopened wound on his forehead. The rain was coming down so heavy now that he knew the fire would soon be out, you could see the flames slowly getting lower as they sizzled in the downpour.  
It hurt when he stood up and he could feel the blood running down his face, exaggerated by the rain. It wasn't that bad but he knew he would never make it to the road and even if he did, no-one in their right mind would be out in this. Following the lights from Kats home, he started to walk back, knowing she was going to have a right go at him for leaving. If he had been sensible, he would have taken her car but then she would have been stranded out here.  
Kat had seen the trees get hit and saw them flare up but she wasn't worried. It had happened before; the rain soon put them out. The only time they had to be concerned was in the height of summer, when there had been no rain for weeks.  
Laying on the bed with Jip beside her, she turned off the light and watched the storm. Suddenly, jip jumped up and started barking at the door.  
  
"Jip, come here, it's only the storm"  
  
He ignored her and carried on barking. She sighed as she got up to let him out. She knew he would go out, run round the house, chase off whatever was out there and come back in with a smile on his face.  
  
"Okay, go and see it off but don't expect me to dry you when you come back in" she said ruffling his fur.  
  
She just about to open the door when she heard a noise on the veranda. This animal was brave she thought, it was going to get a shock when Jip came running out of the house after it. Opening the door, expecting her dog to tear off at the heels of whatever it was, she was shocked to see Frank leaning on the post at the top of the steps.  
  
"Oh God, Frank!"  
  
She ran to him, seeing how soaked he was and the blood on his face.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Silly question, go and get out of those wet things and I'll make some coffee, then I'll have a look at you head"  
  
Frank nodded and slowly walked to the bathroom and taking off the wet things, got into the shower. The hot water slowly revived him and warmed him up and as he looked at the injury on his head, he saw that it wasn't as bad as it first looked. It was his back and shoulders that were killing him.  
Getting out of the shower, he put on the bathrobe that hung on the back of the door and walked into the kitchen, where Kat had made coffee and made him a sandwich for now. Not saying anything, he sat down and picked up the drink, waiting for her to have a go at him.  
  
"Let's have a look at that cut" she said getting a plaster.  
  
He let her put it on, it was nowhere near as bad as it had first looked. As she finished she put her hand on his shoulder and he winced. Asking what was wrong, he told her what happened. She still hadn't had a go at him. He deserved it but she was being nice to him.  
Pulling the robe down a bit, she looked at his shoulder. There was bruising starting across the top of his back and across his right shoulder.  
  
"I'll put some cream on it" she said.  
  
"Kat, why haven't you shouted at me for this?" he asked.  
  
"Why, I think you know how stupid it was, you don't need me to remind you. Keep still"  
  
She rubbed some cream over the bruising and she felt an intake of breath as she did so. She wasn't sure if it was because it hurt or because of what she was doing.  
  
"You were right Kat, in what you said. I am a coward when it comes to my personal life. I can't help it, I'm scared of losing someone else I care about. Then there is the little boy, I have to live with that for the rest of my life"  
  
"Look ring the parents, ring your colleagues, let them know you are okay, you don't need to tell them where you are. You might feel better after that"  
  
He looked at her, then got up and went into the lounge and taking a deep breath rang his office.  
  
"Hello, Alex speaking"  
  
"Alex, it's Frank"  
  
She sat down quickly, shocked for a moment at the voice on the phone.  
  
"Frank, where the hell are you, are you alright, we've been worried sick about you"  
  
"I'm fine, crashed my car but I am okay. I'm staying with a friend, be back in a few days. How are things there?"  
  
The others had heard the name Frank and came running in.  
  
"Is that Frank?" asked Jake.  
  
Alex put her hand up and stuck the phone on speaker so they could all hear.  
  
"Things are okay Frank. The parents want to speak to you about the boy, will you ring them?"  
  
There was silence on the other end of the phone and they thought he had gone.  
  
"Frank, you still there?" asked Jake.  
  
"Yes Jake, I'm still here. Okay I'll ring them. I'm sorry I ran off, I'll explain why when I come back. There are things you need to know about me" he said.  
  
"Only if you want to Frank"  
  
"I do, I had time to think and decide what I am going to do with my life. But you need to know too"  
  
"You're….you're not leaving are you?"  
  
"No I'm staying but I have something to sort out before I come back. I'll ring them now, see you in a few days"  
  
Before they could answer, he had hung up.  
  
"What do you think he has to tell us?" asked Monica.  
  
"I have no idea but I think we are about to find out some secrets about our boss that we have all wanted to know" replied Alex.  
  
Kat heard him on the phone and then he made the other call. Waiting till he had finished, she walked in with a drink. He was sitting on the sofa, his head in his hands. Putting the coffee down, she sat next to him.  
  
"You okay Frank?"  
  
"I think so. Do you know, you were right about the parents, they don't blame me for what happened to their son. They were so nice on the phone and glad I had been in touch."  
  
I told you that the other day" she replied.  
  
"I know but I do blame myself. There was more I could have done, I know there was. If I had got there on time, he would still be alive"  
  
Kat put her arm round his shoulder, he tensed up but relaxed as she rubbed them gently.  
  
"Frank, the other night on TV, they said that the devise on the boy was very badly made, any jolt could have activated it. If you had grabbed the boy, it could have gone off and both of you would have been killed, even if you had got there on time"  
  
"I don't know…..I"  
  
"Oh Frank, stop this torture. People get hurt, people die. We have to live with it, get on with life"  
  
He drank his coffee and leaned back on the sofa. Lightening was still flashinig through the window.  
  
"Don't tell me please, you know how I feel, you have no idea"  
  
She stood up and with her hands on her hips, she faced him and leaned down, close to his face.  
  
"No, let me tell you something. My husband was killed in the Gulf a few years ago and I lost the baby I was carrying. Don't tell me I don't know how you are feeling. I've been there, believe me"  
  
She left him and walked into the bedroom and closed the door, tears starting to fall. Why the hell was she falling for this man, it still hurt when she thought about her husband and baby. She also vowed not to get involved with anyone again after he died. That was shy she stayed in the country. Then Frank turned up. He got up and followed after a few minutes and knocked on the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
When she didn't answer, he opened the door and saw her standing by the window, watching the storm as it gradually stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry Kat I had no idea"  
  
"No, everything revolves around the great Frank Donovan. No-one but him ever gets hurt. Well you're wrong, people do. They love, they lose and then go on, find someone else, and so it goes on"  
  
He went over to where she was and touched her arm in an apologetic gesture. She turned and grabbed hold of him, crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her till she stopped.  
  
"My turn o say sorry, haven't cried like that for a long time. You see Frank, it's too late for me, I'm already in love with you"  
  
Lifting her chin to look at her, he wiped the tears with his fingers and brought his lips down and kissed her. Gently at first and then both more demanding, moving over to the bed without breaking their hold on each other. Both needing the other badly.  
A couple of hours later, they lay in each others arms, with just the rain pattering down on the roof, the storm over.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" asked Frank.  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I'm in love with you Kat, that's what I have been fighting the last week. Tried to tell myself it was wrong. That you would get hurt or worse but my head was ruling my heart. But my head lost"  
  
She rolled over and snuggled closer to him, his arms holding her even tighter.  
  
"Let's take it slowly, one day at a time" she said kissing him "But you have to go back to the job you love. I saw your interview that you did a while back. You said, I win more than I lose. Well this is something you have won"  
  
"Are you sure Kat. I've told you all the bad points about being with me, the risks I have to take, that you will have to take"  
  
"I know but now I want to see the good points about being with Frank Donovan"  
  
For the rest of the night they loved each other, he would go back to Chicago and she would go with him for a while but they would always have this house, that no-one would know about.  
He had some explaining to do to the others but they were a good team, he owed them that much. Maybe there could be a life for him after all.  
  
  
Sequel soon 


End file.
